The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus.times.hybridus known by the varietal name of Revolte. The new cultivar is the product of a selective breeding program and is a hybridization of English hybrids of which the standard was a Streptocarpus known by the varietal name Kolibri. The new cultivar differs from the English hybrids in respect of color, early flowering, plant form and growth characteristics.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its small, narrow and flattened leaves. The plant has bouquet-type flowers standing above the leaf line. The flowers have a flattened appearance resulting from flat bottom petals and reflexed top petals.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1979 in Reiskirchen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Reiskirchen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connelsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of eight weeks from a well-rooted young plant in a 21/4 inch pot to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot.